Vs. Hydreigon
Vs. Hydreigon is the twenty second episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 12/7/19. Story Ghestis: You disappoint me, son. Ghestis and Hydreigon are across from Ian, Victini, Zorua, N and Alder on the roof of N’s Castle. Reshiram and Zekrom lie atop the cracked and shattered rooftop injured. N: Father! What, what is the meaning of this? Ghetsis: Your mission was so simple. Utilize the powers of Reshiram or Zekrom to bestow fear into the hearts of Unova, and eliminate all trainers. When they released their Pokémon, Team Plasma would be in command of the region, and I would command them. All those years wasted! N: I, I don’t understand. Ghetsis: Of course not! That’s because I raised you not to! Me taking you in all those years ago, raising you in isolation from the rest of the world, did you never think about the implications of that?! As soon as I learned of your ability to understand a Pokémon’s heart and communicate with them, I knew this was it. My ambitions would become a reality. Ian: It’s been you all along. Feeding N with lies on how humans and Pokémon should be separate. When me and my friends were convincing him otherwise, you snapped him back to your reality. Ghetsis: You are a smart one, aren’t you? As he was growing up, I only let N be exposed to Pokémon exposed to trauma caused by humans! Zorua: (Ears down) It’s true. I had been hurt by a previous trainer, and I wasn’t the worst sob story of the bunch. N: All those friends you provided me with, they were just tools to form my worldview to your liking? Ghetsis: I truly thought I’d lose you when you wanted to (Mockingly) “see the world for yourself.” Bah! Personally, I must thank that Rui girl. She was a perfect target to hone your rage at! Alder: So what now? Your son obviously won’t listen to you anymore. Ghetsis: Oh, won’t he? N: I won’t! I will not be a part of you destroying this region anymore! Ghetsis: Pity. Then there’s nothing left for me to do than to capture both Dragons and use them myself. Hydreigon’s mouths glow and fire Tri Attack of ice, fire and electric energy. Reshiram and Zekrom are hit and frozen by the attacks. Ghetsis draws two Master Balls with his left hand, snickering. Ghetsis: I have been planning this for decades now. Ever since losing my right arm to a careless trainer and his Pokémon. Don’t think that you can do anything to stop me! Hydreigon fires spirals of dark energy for Dark Pulse at the group as Ghetsis prepares to throw the Master Balls. Ian: Zorua, Night Daze! Victini, Confusion! Zorua is surrounded in a crimson aura, howling to the sky. She releases a pink and crimson forcefield of energy from her body, blocking the Dark Pulse. Ghetsis chucks the Master Balls, as Victini uses Confusion, deflecting them off to the side. Ian reaches into his backpack, pulling out a metal cube. Ian: I assume that you are the true leader of Team Plasma then. Ghetsis: I am. Ian: Then this is simple enough. Ian presses the button on the cube, it deconstructing and reconstructing into a Snag Machine. He fits it to his arm, clenching his fist. Ian: Prepare to be defeated. Ghetsis: Ha! Don’t make me laugh! Hydreigon, take him out! Ian taps four Pokéballs in quick succession, choosing Dewott, Serperior, Emboar and Scar the Druddigon. Zorua and Victini join them, as Victini’s Victory Star ability grants them all an orange aura. N: Please! Why must the fighting continue?! Alder: Boy, just shut up and watch. Your part in this battle is over. Ian: Now, let’s take down this maniac. Dewott: I’m right beside you! Emboar: I’m just glad we’re not fighting N anymore. He’s nice! Serperior: If this is the source of all of our problems, ''(Whips tail) ''then I have no objections. Scar: I’m too old for your young problems. Victini: All together! Fight! Ghetsis: Hydreigon, Draco Meteor! Ian: Scatter and evade! Emboar, Heat Crash! Dewott, charge in with Aqua Jet! Hydreigon spews Draco Meteor into the air, it erupting for dozens of meteors to fall towards the roof. The Pokémon besides Scar run and evade the attack, Scar swinging its arm to break a meteor going to strike it. The roof continues to crack and break in certain spots, Ian’s eyes glancing through each spot. Ian: This field will change pretty soon. Emboar leaps into the air, surrounded in a yellow orange sphere of flames. Dewott is encased in water as he shoots with Aqua Jet. Both of them collide with a Draco Meteor, being blasted away. Serperior and Victini keep low to the ground, avoiding the attack. Ian: Searing Shot! Attract! Victini points its finger at Hydreigon, a white flame forming. It fires a barely visible flame, which explodes on contact with Hydreigon. Serperior winks her eyes and releases energy hearts at Hydreigon. Ghetsis: Do you think you can stop me with something as pathetic as love?! Dark Pulse! Hydreigon spins, forming a vortex of Dark Pulse around itself. The vortex breaks Attract as it expands, blasting Serperior and Victini away. N: He’s too powerful. There’s no way he can stop him. Zorua: Don’t give up, N! N bends down at Zorua’s level, her looking determined. Zorua: We can win, but we need your help. You need to go grab those Master Balls! Get the dragons to safety! N: (Appalled) Capture them?! I could never, Zorua: Now’s not the time for your stupid ideals! Just do it! It’s the only way to save them! And that’s the truth! N, still uncertain, nods as he takes off running. He heads towards Reshiram and Zekrom which are still frozen. Ghetsis’ eye follows him. Ghetsis: Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, son. ''Hydreigon, wipe him out with Dragon Pulse. Ian: Serperior, Emboar! Protect them! Grass Pledge and Fire Pledge! Serperior and Emboar glow green and red each, as Serperior releases towers of grass energy from the ground. Emboar utilizes Fire Pledge, which ignites the Grass Pledge and increasing its size and power. Hydreigon fires a large burst of multi-colored dragon energy, which crashes into a sea of flames, being cancelled out. The heat of the flames begins to melt the ice on Reshiram and Zekrom. Ghetsis: Tri Attack! Ian: Dewott, use Fling! And Victini, Solar Beam! Hydreigon prepares Tri Attack from its three heads. Dewott draws both scalchops and Flings them, striking the two arm heads on the median side. The two heads are knocked out to the side, firing beams of fire and ice off into the air. The main head fires a beam of electricity, which Victini blocks with a golden solar beam. Ghetsis: (Glances down and smirks) Hydreigon, destroy the terrain with Draco Meteor! N makes it over to the Master Balls, as Hydreigon fires Draco Meteor. The Draco Meteor rains down, tearing through Ian’s team and the floor. The floor collapses, as everyone falls through the floor to the level below. Victini dashes over to N, lowering him down gently with Confusion. Alder jumps from boulder to boulder and gets down safely. Reshiram and Zekrom crash into the floor below, causing it to crack and break again, the two falling through. Ian makes it safely onto a ledge. Rui’s Audino strikes Krookodile with Return. Cilan’s Pansage strikes Scolipede with Rock Tomb. Iris’ Druddigon repels Cofragrigus with Dragon Tail. The entire building shakes from the impact above, sawdust falling from the rafters above. Rui: What, are they gonna bring the whole building down with them? Another collision occurs, the ceiling cracking. Axew: ''It’s gonna break! Iris: Guys, we need to get out of here! Rui: Not without Ian! Cilan: Rui, he’ll be fine! Come on! Cilan drags Rui away, as they all return their Pokémon. The Shadow Triad return their Pokémon as well. Shadow Triad 1: We should make our escape as well. Shadow Triad 2: We have our contingency plan to consider. Shadow Triad 3: I hate that we lost to those kids. Ghetsis is on the back of Hydreigon, being gently lowered to the level where Ian is. Ghetsis: Such a shame. To think that you could topple everything I’ve built, only to fall at the end. Victory is mine! Hydreigon Levitates over the hole down to the next level, with Reshiram and Zekrom being gone. Ghetsis’ eye widens. Ghetsis: (Angry) No! Where are they! Ian: Looking for something? Zekrom, use Return! Ghetsis looks up, as Zekrom roars as it appears in front of them. Its fist glows with a pink energy heart, as it strikes Hydreigon in the chest. Ghetsis goes flying off, landing on the other side of the hole. He gets himself up and dusts his robes off. Ghetsis: Impossible! It was frozen! Weakened! Ian: Thawed from my Fire Pledge. And not as weak as you think. Use Dragon Pulse! Ghetsis: Counter it with your Dragon Pulse! Zekrom arcs over and opens its mouth, as Hydreigon fires Dragon Pulse. It hits Zekrom, it turning pink and breaking the Illusion. Zorua dodges to the side, the Dragon Pulse hitting the wall behind Ian and Scar. Scar fires its own Dragon Pulse, striking Hydreigon and knocking it into the wall. Ian: Wring Out! Serperior slinks out of a crack in the floor, wrapping around Hydreigon and constricting it. She squeezes tight as Hydreigon Levitates up, trying to wrestle free. Ghetsis: Use Dark Pulse! Hydreigon spins and uses Dark Pulse, the vortex forming between it and Serperior and pushing her off. On the lower level, Dewott and Emboar struggle to stand. Dewott picks up a scalchop, it having a crack in it. Dewott: My scalchop. Looks like I’ll only have one shot at this. Emboar! Throw me as hard as you can at that thing! Emboar: You better be certain about this! Emboar picks Dewott up, spins and throws him hard into the air at Hydreigon. Dewott: It’s Dewott to save the day! Dewott glows with pink energy, it swirling around him as he crosses his arm as if to sheathe a blade. His body and scalchop morph and grow, while a seamitar glows with a beige energy blade. Samurott shoots through the hole at Hydreigon, slashing through it with Sacred Sword. Hydreigon howls in duress as it drops dramatically, with Samurott being shot up onto the roof. Ian: Now! Searing Shot! Victini stands on the bottom level with N, as it fires Searing Shot at Hydreigon. It hits, causing Hydreigon to be suspended in the air for a brief moment. Ian loads a Pokéball into the Snag Machine. Ian: Snag Ball! Ian throws the Snag Ball, it hitting Hydreigon and sucking it in with a large energy hand. The Pokéball shakes violently as it falls to the lower level, locking as Victini catches it in its paws. Ghetsis is stunned. Ghetsis: No. NO! You haven’t seen the last of me! Ghetsis goes to flee, when Serperior wraps around and ensnares him. Serperior: I think we have. '' Victini uses Confusion to take N and Emboar up to the level with Ian, as it then goes to find Samurott. Alder takes Ghetsis from Serperior, patting her on the back as he does. N hands Ian one of the Master Balls. N: This is yours. Ian takes it, as he throws it. Zekrom comes out in a flash of yellow light, being released. Zekrom: ''Ah! Fresh air! So now what? Ian: You’re free to go. I only needed you to match Reshiram. I don’t think it’ll be a threat anymore. Right Natural? N gasps at the mention of his name, as Zekrom lets out a big yawn. Zekrom: Cool. I’ll just chill then. You need anything, just give me a call. Zekrom curls into a ball, as he releases a blinding blue light. It reverts into the Dark Stone, it rolling to Ian’s feet. Ian picks it up. Ian: I guess it’s fine to keep it with me. In case of a dire situation. (Looks at N) What do you think? N: You, stole a Pokémon from my father. Yet if you didn’t, who knows what kind of harm he could’ve inflicted. I think, no, I know that I have much to learn if I am to do anything. Ian: In that case, you better get going then. N: You’re letting me go? Ian: While you were the public face of Team Plasma, you weren’t the true leader. You need a second chance. Take it. N nods his head in appreciation, as he opens his Master Ball to choose Reshiram. N: Reshiram. I know we’ve been having difficulties lately. But I’d like to try working them out. That is, if you’re willing to accompany on a journey. Reshiram: A journey? That, might be nice. Zorua: ''N? Can I go with you? '' N bends down, stroking Zorua. N: I’m sorry. But I’m not worthy of a Pokémon like you yet. I ask that you stay with Ian for now. Hopefully in the future, I’ll be the type of trainer worthy of you. Zorua: ''You already are. But I understand. '' N gets on Reshiram’s back, it taking off through the hole in the ceiling. They blow past Victini and Samurott, as Ian sits down and sighs. Ian: It’s finally time to move on. Main Events * Ghetsis reveals his plans for decades, and that he lost his right arm. * Ian reveals he still has the Snag Machine which can compartmentalize into a cube. He uses it to snag Hydreigon from Ghetsis. * Ghetsis is defeated and arrested. * N captures both Reshiram and Zekrom in a Master Ball. Ian releases Zekrom and it reverts to the Dark Stone. * N and Reshiram decide to go on a journey together. * Ian's Dewott evolves into Samurott and learns Sacred Sword. Characters * Ian * N * Alder * Rui * Iris * Cilan Villains * Team Plasma ** Ghetsis ** Shadow Triad 1 ** Shadow Triad 2 ** Shadow Triad 3 Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Zorua (Ian's) * Dewott (Ian's, evolves) * Samurott (Ian's, newly evolved) * Serperior (Ian's) * Emboar (Ian's) * Scar the Druddigon (Ian's) * Zekrom (Ian's) * Reshiram (N's) * Hydreigon (Ghetsis', snagged by Ian) * Audino (Rui's) * Druddigon (Iris') * Axew (Iris') * Pansage (Cilan's) * Krookodile (Shadow Triad's) * Scolipede (Shadow Triad's) * Cofagrigus (Shadow Triad's) Trivia * This episode marks the final episode of PT:N. The next episode will begin the next series Pokémon Tales: Plasma and the Vertress Conference. ** It ends here because in the games Black and White, you beat the game after defeating Ghetsis and have to go back to the Elite Four in the post game. ** With N going traveling, this marks his last appearance in Unova. * The battle against Ghetsis resembles Ian's battle against Giovanni in Vs. Mewtwo 2. Both scenarios Ian has to use his whole party of six against their one Pokémon and he utilizes the terrain. Against Giovanni it was with the Radio Tower and here it was the destroyed castle. * Ghetsis reveals he adopted N and intentionally exposed him only to Pokémon that had been abused to fuel his vision. ** Zorua is revealed to have been abused by a previous trainer as well. * While Ghetsis in most media never shows his right arm, he is confirmed to have one. I had him lose his arm by a trainer in this series to comment on how he never shows it and to use it as a fuel for his hatred and lust for a world where trainers didn't own Pokémon. * Samurott is the first of Ian's Pokémon to be caught in the base stage in the first episode of a series and reach its final evolution in the final episode of the series. ** Samurott was also the only of Ian's Unova starters to learn a new move upon evolving into their final forms. * This marks the first time Ian has obtained the final forms of a region's starter Pokémon in one series. He took two series to obtain the Hoenn starters final forms. * In the end Ian releases Zekrom, matching N's original view while N captures Reshiram and befriends it to match Ian's initial viewpoint. * Reshiram is the first major Pokémon to be caught and kept in a Master Ball. * Ian's last line, "It's time to move on" indicates that he can finally begin his recovery phase following his injuries. Before the threat of N and Reshiram caused him to be in a state of anxiety and fear over it happening again. Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc